lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
3x01
A Tale of Two Cities Jack, Kate et Sawyer découvrent ce que les autres leur veulent : Jack est détenu prisonnier dans une ex-station Dharma, l'Hydre. Kate se réveille dans des vestiaires, avec Tom, qui lui dit de prendre une douche. Après, celui-ci la mène au Benjamin Linus. Résumé Flashback Nous sommes de retour... dans une maison de banlieue et une femme, Juliet , introduit un cd de Petula Clark dans sa mini chaine HI-FI et met la chanson Downtown, et prépare sa maison pour des invités, Elle semble mélancolique. Elle se rend à la cuisine et découvre qu'elle a oublié les muffins qui cuisaient dans le four. Ces muffins étaient pour les invités qui participent à un club de lecture. A la porte, quelqu'un sonne, c'est Amelia. On apperçoit Ethan qui semble réparer la plomberie. Les deux femmes rentrent à l'intérieur de la maison. PLus tard les membre du club, dans le salon de Juliet discutent du livre Carrie de Stephen King. Adam se plain du choix du livre et dit que Ben ne voudrait même pas lire ce livre dans sa salle de bain. Un grondement se produit, probablement un tremblement de terre, secouant la maison et les occupants. A la fin du grondement, ils courent dehors, et rejoignent d'autres habitants de l'endroit, dont Ben , Ethan et Goodwin. Ils regardent dans le ciel et voient le vol 815 qui est en train de se séparer en deux puis de s'écraser. Ben ordonne à Ethan et Goodwin d'aller aux deux emplacements de l'accident et d'agir en tant que survivants, et lui fournir « une liste » des survivants en trois jours. Une vue d'ensemble de l'endroit montre que les maisons de banlieu sont dans un dégagement dans la jungle sur l'île. De retour au moment présent Kate se réveille dans une salle de bain, et Tom se tenant au dessus d'elle lui dit de prendre une douche chaude. Elle dit qu'elle ne veux pas être nue devant lui, mais Tom rit et lui dit qu'elle n'est pas son type. Il part, et elle prend une douche. Lorsqu'elle revient au vestiaire elle ne trouve plus ses vêtement, Tom lui donne une robe. Elle se change, à contre-coeur. Tom et deux Autres l'emmène à une plage, où Ben l'attend à une table avec des chaises, des aliments fraîchements cuits, des ustensiles, du café et une paire de menottes. Il la contraint se menotter, et quand elle demande pourquoi il fait tout ceci, « Henry » répond qu'il lui a donné une robe pour faire sesentir « comme une dame », de la nourriture fraîche pour lui donner la sensation d'être a la maison, et lui montrer la plage parce que ses amis voient la même plage, et des ustensiles donner une sensation de vie civilisée. Il dit à Kate qu'il lui a donné toutes ces choses poue qu'elle aie quelque chose à se rattacher, parce que les deux semaines suivantes seront très désagréables. Note A Tale of Two Cities est un roman de Charles Dickens. Détails * A Tale of Two Cities is a book by Charles Dickens. This is the second reference to Dickens in the series. The other is Our Mutual Friend. **The Dickens book has connections to the number 23 * In the official podcast, Damon Lindelof explained that the "two cities" refer to the two "societies" of the Others and the Losties. * During the "Previously on Lost..." recap before this episode, we see the scene at the Pala Ferry pier from Live Together, Die Alone where Henry says "Your friends are coming home with us," in response to Hurley's question. However, rather than using that actual dialog, you can see that Henry's line has been dubbed over, and he now simply says "You're coming with us." This was, perhaps, done to delay the surprise of the Dharma homes in the first scene, or at least to keep the idea of such a connection from being made before the surprise is revealed. * The song Jack listens to in his car radio while watching Sarah at her school is Moonlight Serenade, the same song Hurley and Sayid picked up on the radio in "The Long Con." **This may, in fact, be the exact same broadcast- Sayid mentions to Hurley how with radio signals bouncing around the Earth, there is no way of telling how far away, or how old, the transmission is. It would be typcial "Lost" if that were the case. *The CD That Juliet places in her stereo is actually a dualdisc CD/DVD with the serial of "JN 94743". This serial belongs to the album Okemah and the Melody of Riot, by Son Volthttp://www.rwin.nl/sonvolt/details/74410.html. This album was released in 2005. The CD is taken from the jewel case for the album Speaking In Tongues by Talking Heads. * The novel being discussed by The Book Club is Stephen King's Carrie. ** Ben said in Season 2 while talking about the book he is forced to read that he prefers Stephen King. * During Jack's first flashback, a pager and a crossword puzzle can be seen in his car: ** The time on his pager is 7:15:23AM ** On the crossword puzzle, the answer to 42 across and others are of relevance to Lost. See main article: Crossword Puzzle *** The crossword puzzle is the Monday, July 31, 2006, Los Angeles Times crossword puzzle, authored by George Shayler. * The cage in which Sawyer is imprisoned appears to be a larger version of the original Skinner box, a simple contraption of levers and buttons in which experiments were performed with chickens and rats, among other animals, to demonstrate the psychological theory of operant conditioning. B.F. Skinner, the father of behaviorist psychology and inventor of the box, was mentioned in the Swan Orientation Film. ** The literal Skinner box here can also be said to parallel the situation in the Swan hatch, where the Losties and all the preceding hatch residents, out of fear of impending doom, continually enter the code into the computer. Jack and Desmond sparred over this concept in Season 2. * When Jack is playing with the telecom button the voice of his father comes on saying, "let it go." * The nurse that was in the operating room with Jack is the same nurse that looked after Locke after he donated his kidney. * Kate and Jack were shown with a needle wound in their arms covered by a bandage, indicating that they've either been drugged or that the Others took a blood sample from them while they were unconscious. Sawyer was never shown to have a similar wound (however a promo picture did show Sawyer with his sleves rolled up to reveal a bandage, indicating he too had been drugged/had blood taken). * During the Jack's flashback when he follows his father, Jack's father's car was a 2007 Merecedes-Benz, which came after the crash. This might be just a prop error, or could mean something more, such as the events are made up in his mind. *The cage Kate was put in is different to the cage which Sawyer was put in, Kate's cage was taller and had platforms at different levels, there appeared to be no mechanisms as in Sawyer's cage, this cage may have been for Bears too, or for other animals (such as the Hurley Bird) * Ben tells Kate that her clothes were burned. This may be a nod to Patrick McGoohan's character in The Prisoner, who is likewise abducted on an island and told his clothes were burned. Théories * The Others have some sort of connection with the outside world, allowing them access to Christian Shephard's autopsy report, Jack's life summarized on paper, and the DualDiscs in Juliet's house. **Contact with the outside is confirmed in Episode 3-2, The Glass Ballerina. * The Hydra is able to pick up thought patterns and translate them into audio. There are ways to communicate with marine life underwater, so perhaps The Hanso Foundation invented something to do identical things with humans. * The printout that Juliet has on Jack's life is a result of the lists Ben has Ethan and Goodwin get. They infiltrate the camp, get the names, and Ben researches the information. **Could be one of Jack's hallucinations, Juliet says that the drug would cause them, which would also explain some continuity errors. (ie. Juliet being near Sawyer and Jack at almost the same time. ** Or perhaps they don't have anywhere as much information as they lead us to believe they do. Juliet didn't really give Jack much information, but he revealed a lot to her. This is why Ben says "Good Job" at the end of the episode. **Could the information Juliet had about Jack have been gathered by the Monster during Jack's encounter in Pilot, Part 1. We saw with Mr. Eko's encounter in The 23rd Psalm that the Monster looks back into people's past, could it have done the same thing with Jack, giving The Others their information on him? ** Maybe this information, graduating quickly etc, was acquired during the time Jack cannot remember, possibly while he was transported/drugged. ***Is it possible that the drug had a "truth serum" affect? Therefore Jack could have revealed everything to the Others, and they don't actually have any solid information on any of the Lostaways. * Tom and Ben both do a very subtle "Namaste"-style bow during the episode. Tom does it in the shower-room when he tells Kate that she's not his type. Ben does it at the very end, when he tells Juliet that she did a good job. * The cage housed the 105-year-old orangutan, Joop, featured in The Lost Experience. * The cage housed the polar bear that the losties met in the first season. Tom says to Sawyer that "the bears figure it out in 2 hours", meaning that there were bears in those cages. * The village in which the Others were shown in at the beginning of the episode was one of the villages referred to in the Sri Lanka video, the villages of Filan and Vetul-Milani. It could be either one of them. * Gave Jack some type of sedative (maybe explains the needle mark in arm) and were able to get all the basic infromation about his life (job, place of business, etc). * Kate is told that the next two weeks are going to be very difficult. This may be related to her injection. Perhaps she will experience a period of detox or a period of sickness (the virus) that will then allow her to be compatible with the Others. **The next two weeks may be very difficult or uncomfortable for her not necessarily because she will be hurt, but because she has to watch one of her flames - Sawyer - get hurt because of her, and because she can't and doesn't know where her other love interest is - Jack. This is what is difficult about the situation for her. * The others all have terminal diseases (the virus) that is held in check by the island. Thus, even though they have contact with the outside world, they don't want to leave the Island. **This is reminiscent of Rose and Bernard vowing never to leave the island, for fear that Rose's cancer will return. Possible Spoiler * on ABC Medianet www.abcmedianet.com two pictures have surfaced from the episode that do not appear to have occurred (yet). The pictures depict a strange little girl in the Hydra with Jack. ** That was from a cut scene where he sees a little girl that he once saved from choking. Perhaps an episode where he didn't "Let it go" and it paid off well. ** It is rumored that there was a lot of footage from the playground that was unairable due to technical issues and the scenes couldn't be reshot because Sarah (Julie Bowen) had to be back on the mainland to shoot Boston Legal. It is therefore likely that any/all stories developed on the playground had to be removed from the show. Galerie Photo Image:Goodwintaleoftowisicit.png Image:Lost301theplanebreakingapart.png Image:Utopia2.jpg Image:Jackscrosswordpuzzle.png Image:Lost301thetwocages.png Image:Lost301jackjuliettryingotgethtedoorclosed.png Image:Lost301julietofferingjacksomefood.png Image:Lost301tomandkateandthreeotherpeople.png Image:Lost301talkingheadspeakkintounge.png Catégorie:Saison 3